Jealousy and Disaster go well together
by obsessiveimagination
Summary: The group have their senior year again, now joined by Nessie and Jacob. What happens when they find themselves in an unknown territory with sedutive enemies? Who will snap first? Are they ready for some jealousy?Rated M for lemons and adult themes. REVIEW
1. Interesting Year

Hey everyone

**Hey everyone! Thanks for visiting my story. It's my first one here and I'm sooo excited… eek **

**I'm currently obsessed with Twilight series, Harry Potter Series, Inheritance series and reading in general. lol**

**Ok so Here's a short summary:**

**Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmet and the two new additions Renesmee and Jacob move near Boston MA for their last year of High School, again… But what will happen when lustful stares are thrown from both guys and girls toward the "new" group? Is jealousy strong enough to make them snap and kill? And what will happen when disaster strikes their city? **

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Twilight Series-Stephenie Meyer does- nor the original characters, but I DO own the new characters to the story. **

**This is rated M for future and very possible lemons, harsh language, and adult themes. **

**Please review and point out my faults if you want another update.**

EPOV

_We were in for a boring senior year…again. _I thought as I stared at Bella, my love, my lover, my everything, across the passenger seat as she continued chatting anxiously with our 17 year old daughter Renesmee, Nessie for short, in the backseat holding hands with her werewolf boyfriend Jacob, and not keeping her eyes on the road. Not that she needed to anyway. She was so accustomed to her vampire powers now she no longer needed to pay attention as she drove her slick red Ferrari.

"Edward? Love? Hello? Are you there?" Bella was turned my way, speaking to me. I snapped out of my daze.

"Oh sorry love, I wasn't paying attention, I had too many things in mind" I responded distractively. "What did you ask again?"

_I wonder what was distracting him as he was devouring Bella with his eyes just now. _Jake chucked at his thoughts. Was I really that obvious? Oh well, after all, I was "devouring" her last night, as I held her in my arms, my fingers through her hair, her goddess-like body pressed into mine.

"I said, do you know how big this school is again? What story do they know about the 8 of us anyway?" Bella turned her big brown eyes to me again, as I gasped, forgetting her question. She was beautiful, her long eyelashes covering her soft pale eyelids, making her a sexy vixen, her curves running along her body, making my mouth water.

"Dad?"-Nessie called me from the backseat, as Jacob snickered again. "Are we all supposed to be adopted by grandpa and grandma?" _I wish he could hold his arousals for another time, I mean it's so weird imagining my mom and dad into it, and seeing him think about it is just …creepy…_

"Yeah, we are all adopted by Carlisle and Esme, and have no blood bonds between us." I sighed, already bored. " And Jake, I would really like if you could keep your thoughts about my daughter away from you mind when I'm around," I said as Nessie blushed her favorite pink, and Jake growled softly.

"Now, now boys. Behave like the seniors you are. We're here. Rose's convertible is right behind us and we're getting ready to park. Here we go." Bella's eyes shimmered with excitement, something that brought flutters to my dormant heart. She leaned across the wheel to kiss my lips softly, electricity flowing through the air, and I reached for her neck, bringing her closer and closer, until Jake cleared his throat. _Damn him, always so unlucky_.

"Umm I don't think you should be doing that right in front of Nessie" He chuckled as she elbowed him in the ribs.

"I'm old enough Jake remember?" and with that she leaned across Jacob's huge arms to kiss him quickly too.

As we got out of the car a flood of thoughts clouded my brain.

_-Whoa, where did they come from? A model magazine?_

_-Oh My God, they are so sexy, I'm already panting after them after just one view. _

_-Look at these babes, a Ferrari and a Convertible! I'm drooling…_

_This is going to be an interesting year _I thought.


	2. Parking Lot Temptations

Thanks so much for the reviews I received shortly after posting this story up

**Thanks so much for the reviews I received shortly after posting this story up. But please people, leave more reviews next time ok? Or I will NOT update. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight.**

BPOV

I stepped out of the car with the sun, bright and hot hitting my cold face. _Thanks God for Carlisle and his Wonder Potion, _I thought, _or else we would all be shining like a million diamonds when the sun hit us. _I sniffed the tension in the air as soon as a gust of wind brought the human flavor my way. It smelled like something else too, something powerful, which I couldn't name just yet, something very evil. Edward, Nessie and Jacob got out of the car simultaneously drawing gasps from the parking lot crowd. _Yikes, Edward and Jake don't look too happy, and who are they glaring at?_ I followed Edward's eyes to a bunch of immature teenagers who were looking at our car, taking in me and Nessie with smirks on their faces, as if in a way, undressing us in their minds. _Oh no! Edward! _I pulled out my arms toward him, just in time to stop him from killing those guys. He could be very overly-protective. I still remember that time when I was about to get raped in that dark alley where he saved me, that night when he wanted me to be with him, so he could calm down and not hunt them down. My silky hand on his arm sent electric shocks through both of us, even after 50 years of being married. He scooped me up in his arms and gave me a long passionate kiss, and I kissed him just as hard, our tongues dancing around, fighting for dominance. I heard the growls of those guys and I felt Edward's smirk on my lips. _We're going to be late._ We had to break apart after a while and as we did so, I noticed Renesmee had been able to calm down Jacob as well, _like mother like daughter_ and Alice, Rose, Emmet and Jasper had joined us. Jasper, Emmet, Edward, and Jake all had exact same frowns as their eyes raked the accumulating crowd. Us girls, well, we just rolled our eyes at them. By now, the parking lot was full, and the first bell was going to ring soon.

I saw some girls approach us, carefully yet seductively. One of them went up to Edward, and said in a girly voice:

"I think, we're more fun that they are. Try us first."-as she leaned down on him showing her fake boobs and clear bra. This time, it was Edward who had to stop ME.

They turned around, very happy with themselves, swinging their hips, and showing their panties through their too-short-miniskirts, chattering happily, not aware we could still hear them.

"OMG, did you see him, the dark husky one? He was so hot, and those eyes of the smexy bronze one's just took my breath away"-the blonde bobble-head bitch said.

"I know, I know, and that muscular guy, and his arms and rough hands. I would looooveee for those hands to be touching ANY part of me."-the brunette bitch whispered.

Yeah, and that tall, blonde one. His pants were so close to his thing, and I was so tempted to lick his head."- a red-haired squeaky-voiced bitch said.

_You little…_ Ring. Ring. Ring. _Damn it. Aren't you lucky, huh? Saved by the bell?_ I got back from my feral position, linked my arm through Edward's, from the periphery of my eyes seeing Nessie, Alice and Rose do the same, and walked toward the entrance to sign us up.

**Sorry for making you wait, oh dear reviewers of mine. But it was necessary cuz you know there is such as too much of a good thing. JK JK**

**Hope you enjoyed. Next update depends on the number of reviews I get. **


	3. Chapter 3

***Sniff sniff* Come on people review. If not for me, then for Edward Cullen at least. Even if you just criticize my work. Just say something. I'll strike up a deal with you ok? I'll try to make this chapter longer but I won't update unless I get 10 reviews plus the meezly 3 I have now. I'll take that as a YES then. I'm serious…. I will go all vampire on you and then delete the story. I can't be that bad can I? **

**No I don't own Twilight but I do own the Cullen boys….. in my dreams….**

**And obviously the new characters in them too, but I won't reveal much about the sexy… oops. NVM**

**Enjoy *_***

**EPOV**

_Ah, it's so adorable when Bella gets jealous. She becomes human again. Doesn't she understand that there is no one else like her in my world? _I sighed loudly as I gripped the small of her back and pulled her on my side, giving her a one-handed hug.

"Let's go everyone. We need to sign up at the front office and it's going to take a while since there's six of us now."- I announced to my family over Bella's head. They all groaned in annoyance.

"What I don't get is, if we can look old enough to be out of High School, then why do we still go? It's not like it changes very often. I have better things in mind on how to occupy my free time."- Emmet murmured as he leaned in to give Rose a quick peck on the lips.

_Why don't they get a room already? _Jacob sniggered loudly.

"Very mature Jake,"- Nessie laughed, _but true, I mean we've all seen how they lose control like that._

"Enough Rose, Emmet. I can't stand all the hate and jealousy coming our way from the testosterone-happy males of this school. And the girls are murderous too. How are you handling your headache Edward?"- Jasper asked me. He could feel my frustration as I tried to block out the thoughts of the school but failed. I didn't want to do anything rash that would cause us to move again. _Hmm, don't worry Ed, I don't see anyone of us leaving and losing our self-control anytime soon,_ Alice comforted me as she patted my arm, completely understand what I was going through.

RINGGGG!!!! The bell rang again, snapping us out of our momentary trance as we walked slowly toward the front office. That's when it hit us. A pungent smell, horrid vapid, and strangely attracting, but majorly evil clouded our minds. It called to us, siren-like as it captivated our whole interest. _Whoa, what's going on? What are we doing? Why are we being pulled this way? Who is it? __**What**__ is it? _All our thoughts, mine's, Emmet's, Jasper's and Jacob's thought the same things. Weirdly enough, Bella and the rest of the females did not even react to it. _What the hell was wrong with me?_

**BPOV**

_Ughh what's that repulsing smell? Where is it coming from? _I turned around to ask Edward or Alice about it when I noticed something extremely weird was going on with the guys. They weren't themselves. Their eyes were filled with lust, and most of all. Lust for others. A low growl left my throat, imitated by Alice's, Rose's and Nessie's. Yet the guys still didn't notice.

"What's wrong with them Bella?"-asked Alice worryingly. She started shaking Jasper's shoulders, getting no sign of response from him.

"Mom, can you try to throw and cover us all with your shield? Maybe something is bothering and messing with their mind?"-Nessie suggested, her eyes carefully raking the crowd for any sign of danger, just as Rosalie was. What with the Volturi and the nomadic vampires we constantly fought against, we had enough of an experience to check out for an enemy.

I took a deep breath, and let out my shield, carefully yet in full force toward covering us all in the bubble. It was now effortless for me to do this.

But it didn't work. Even after they were engulfed, Edward and the others were still gazing toward the school with hunger and ….longing? in their eyes. As if beauty on earth itself existed there.

Tired of all the momentary silence, I walked up to Edward and slapped him hard. He didn't even flinch as he saw my hand coming down on him. Hell, he didn't even see my hand right in front of him.

"I would not try that if I were you. It generally doesn't work."- a new husky yet familiar voice told me, standing two or three feet away. Her smell hit me so hard at close proximity, that I had to scrounge up my nose since I was so disgusted at this new werewolf smell. I mean, I got used to Jacob's smell for decades but this was new.

"Hello, my name is Enid, and as I can see you're obviously vampires. Although I'm guessing you're the good kind since you are hanging out with another werewolf quite peacefully." - a medium-height tan brunette, with a very attractive body, and deep brown eyes, like mine used to be, yet with a touch of green at their irises, held out her hand to me.

I took it, shaking slightly, quite surprised. Edward had thought he had checked out the area for possible enemies.

"Hi, I'm Bella, this is Alice, Rose, and Renesmee, my, umm family, and these are…"-I said pointing us all out, until I reached to Edward and the rest of the guys.

"completely confounded by the 3 female incubi of the school"-Enid finished my sentence for me.

We all audibly gasped. _Incubi? At the school? What the hell? What are they doing to our men? _

Just as our thoughts intertwined together, three gorgeous incubi stepped out into the schoolyard. _My god, how much I hated them._

**A/N ahaha who saw that coming? I sure didn't. LOLz**

**Please please review if you want updates. **

**Thanks **


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Oh My Gosh. I am soo sorry that I haven't updated as soon as I said I did. It's just that I've been really busy with school. My AP teachers are going crazy. **

**But I'm sorrier that I won't be able to update for a week again. I have visitors from Italy. Who knows what ideas that's going to give me? **

**But since I love all of you here, I have decided to put up my "real life" imitations of the characters in my story on my profile. So far I'm only posting the characters we know so you can have a visual. I hope that you're not offended.**

**So **come on,_ what are you waiting for?_ **Go on and check out my profile. I'll update ASAP…**

**Thanks my lovelies, obsessive imagination.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm Back to the writing world. And I'm truly sorry everyone that I left you hanging for so long but I think I had enough reasonable excuses. Between having writer's block, having company from Italy, losing a very close personal friend of mine, having a family member in a car accident/hospital and finally school, an ice storm cutting off power in my city and my cable/internet/phone to be cut because of the fallen lines (although the last thing is what really got me working on my story) I have not had any time to update my story. Again I'm really sorry. :::(((**

**Well, now that that's over, you all know the drill. **

**More reviews====Faster Updates**

**And Please, DO review, just for the sake of the story since the lack of inspiration would cause this to be cancelled. ******shocked** **

**ALSO, I THINK IM IN NEED OF A BETA. IF ANYONE WANTS TO VOLUNTEER, LET ME KNOW IN A PM THANKS**

APOV

_Why the hell? Jasper, dear snap out of it! Ughh I hate those bitches who are taking our men away. Vampires technically. _I was completely out of it, as Bella interacted with the stinky but somehow familiar werewolf girl.

_Wait what?_

"INCUBI?!"- we shouted, my squeaky voice drowned amidst Bella's and Rosalie's voices, each laced with the concern mine held. The only ones who didn't speak, were Nessie and that girl, Enid.

_Damn. _I heard a door open faintly out of the school exit, and as we whipped out heads toward the schoolyard, three gorgeous incubi, or at least I think that's what they are, stepped in the sunshine Jasper, Edward, Emmet and Jacob all made involuntary twitches, as their eyes never left the curvaceous leggy bimbos. _If they think they are taking our men without a fight, they are so WRONG! _From the expression all us girls had on our faces, I'm pretty sure we were thinking the same thing.

_These… Men…Are… Our…..Existences….So…. BACK…..OFF…. or…..DIE!!!_

"Don't do anything rash,"- Enid whispered, "They will not summon your men today. They are thirsty for human blood, and their spells are weakened at this state."

_We let her words calm us down, as we kept a close watch on the guys, prepared to keep them at bay in case they might be pulled from these… ughh I don't know a bad enough word to describe them, bitchesslutsasseswhores doesn't cover it. _

The incubi?, _We really need to ask Carlisle about what they are, _walked, more like glided through the courtyard with such grace, and all the boys around them looked like they were going to kiss their feet and bow to the land these goddesses walked on.

Jazz, Em, Jake and Eddie were a little more composed or maybe it was because we had our arms around them so strongly they couldn't break free.

_I wonder what's gonna happen now. _Whoa, ok that's a stupid question, I mean I CAN look at the future. I scrunched up my eyes but all I was getting was darkness, _what the hell?_ Ouch that hurts, and it's a humoungous headache. Oww

I looked around at the present, as the bitches-who-need-to-back-off walked toward us in the big courtyard, looking like the sexiest super models, and my eyes caught Enid's huge brown ones. _Ohh, yeah, it looks like she's still going to stick around with us. That's the reason for the glitches._

Heels clicked, miniskirts ruffled. 10 feet, 9, 8, 7, 5._ I do not know if we're able to compose ourselves if they do anything. _Me and Bella were getting worried about exposing our secret existence to the human world, but Rose and Nessie, well, they just are very _very_ protective and growls left their throats. Enid, the fierceness in her eyes, and determination to keep herself in control told me they had had an encounter with the witches before this, and it had gotten ugly.

JPOV

Lust. Desire. Passion. Betrayal. Worry. Anger. Love.

All these feeling flowed in the air with such an intensity it was causing me to project them all tenfold.

_What in the world is going on? Why can't I take off my eyes from the three women coming toward me. The three gorgeous, sexy, beasts, arousing…. _

_NO. STOP._

_Think of Alice, your wife, your love, the reason for your existence, the way she loses control in your arms, her soft moans intensifying… Her love, her everything…my everything. _

_But these women, what are they doing to me? Are the other guys affected like me? What's going on?_

My eyes run through their bodies hungrily. Over their short black miniskirts, long delicious legs, to their open blouses, showing off their cleavage, or heaven in other words. Their perfect faces were the best features though.

The middle one, with long dark locks, had the prettiest face, as her hair fell on her eyes, red, vicious, yet compelling, her lips parted as if in a secret smile, or definite hunger. The one to the right, her reddish-blonde hair blowing in the light breeze, had the same eyes, yet she had a small scar on the left side of her cheek, making her even more attracting, as it shined in the sunlight. Finally, the one to the left, her olive skin under the black straight, long and free-flowing, had full lips, very entertaining to just look at, with the crazy red eyes.

At just five feet away from me, their delicious foxy smell hit me hard. And I collapsed on the inside, squirming out of the arms that were holding me back, and at that moment I noticed Edward, Jake and Emmet trying to escape their prisons as well.

Now the smiles on the goddesses' faces were obvious, as were the growls coming from behind us.

**Review people, I already have the next chapter halfway but I'll update depending on the number of reviews. **

**I hope you like it. **

**A/N=everything our favorite vamps and werewolves know about the incubi (?) will be explained in the next chapters.**


End file.
